


Look at This, Ignore Me

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Look at This, Ignore Me

Look at the brown hair  
Look at how it curls  
Look at the brown eyes  
Ignore the streaks of purple under them  
Look at the earrings  
Ignore the red ears  
Look at the outfit  
Ignore the big curves  
Ignore the big belly  
Ignore the huge thighs  
Ignore the ugly smile  
And the face.  
Ignore my fears  
Look at my confidence  
Ignore my doubts  
Look at my jokes  
Look at everyone else  
Ignore me


End file.
